Latex Seduction
by 2wingo
Summary: Robin loves Starfire. There is no doubt in his heart. However, the head can have a tendency to forget what the heart knows, especially when the body is so easily persuaded otherwise . . . DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans.
1. The Confession

Latex Seduction

_**(A/N: I just want to clear something up: This is, in actuality, a Rob/Star fic, it's just labeled as Rob/Blackfire because while Robin is with Starfire and loves her, the actual sexual activity takes place between him and her older sister. If you're uncomfortable with hardcore lemons, than I suggest skipping chapter 2 which will be out soon. Chapter 3 can function without it.)**_

* * *

It was a typical Friday night at Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were Cy's room, playing video games obsessively, Raven was meditating in her room, and Starfire and Robin were sitting by the fire, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying each others company. They had been dating for almost a month, and everything in their relationship was going perfectly. Well, almost perfectly. 

"Star?" said Robin softly, feeling her warm body cuddling against him. "What is it, Robin?" she replied, looking up. Robin let out a long breath, and then he did something he had never done before in the presence of another Titan: He removed his mask. Starfire smiled and held her hands to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Robin finally trusted her enough to show her his eyes! They were very dark brown with flecks of white in the irises.

Starfire stopped grinning, however, when she saw the sadness in Robin's eyes. "Star," he said softly, "I've done something, that I'm bitterly ashamed of. Something that I wish I had never done, but I did." "Whatever you have done, Robin," said Starfire, "you can tell me. I love you, and will always forgive you."

At this, Robin's eyes started to gather moisture around the edges, and he said, with his voice on the verge of cracking, "I'm scum. I don't deserve a girlfriend like you." Cupping his face in her hands, Starfire look into Robin's eyes and calmly said, "Tell me what happened, Robin."

Taking a slowly, somewhat halting breath, Robin said, "Okay. Starfire, do you remember last week when your sister, Blackfire, came to visit?" "Yes," she replied, "but what -"

"I slept with her." Robin blurted out. Starfire gave him a confused look, and said, "Robin, I'm afraid that I do not see why you should be so terribly ashamed that you slept in close proximity to my sister. I did the same when I was very young on cold nights." Sighing, Robin said, "On earth, saying that you 'slept' with someone is a euphemism for saying that you and that person . . . engaged in sexual intercourse."

A look of deep pain passed over Starfire's beautiful face as she said, "You and Blackfire . . ." "Yes," said Robin, his voice finally cracking. He turned away from her, as if unworthy to look into her eyes. "I don't know why I did it," he said, starting to tear, "and I wish I could take back what I've done, but I can't."

For a while, both of them were silent, the only noise coming from the crackling of the fireplace. Finally, Star said, in a stoic voice, "Tell me what happened, Robin." "What?" Robin looked up, not quite understanding. "Tell me everything," said Starfire, "You are my boyfriend, and you have betrayed me. I think I am entitled to know EXACTLY what happened between you and my sister." She spoke the last word with a great deal of venom.

Again, they both fell silent. Finally Robin rubbed the back of his neck and said, "It's very hard to talk about." "If you love me," said Starfire darkly, "you will try." "Okay," replied Robin, "here goes."

* * *

_**(A/N: I know this is a little short, but I promise the next chapter (there will only be three) will be longer. BTW, I would like to take this moment to say that I am a devout Rob/Star shipper, and I write the Rob/Blackfire lemon not as an extension of my own beliefs but simply as a means of introducing a rather unlikely ship in an appealing manner.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. The Crime

Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Okay, I'm REALLY disappointed with you all. 45+ hits and only 1 review?! I am not pleased. Reviews are all that keep me going. I was barely inspired to write this chapter, so I sincerely hope that you'll review.)**_

* * *

_**TWO WEEKS AGO**_

_Blackfire had come to visit, having been rehabilitated by the Centauri police and cleared to visit her sister, whom she was eager to fix her relationship with. One little monkey wrench was currently thrown into that plan, however: She desperately wanted to fuck Robin, who was Starfire's boyfriend. Eventually (about 5 days later to be exact), her lust grew to the point where she began watching and waiting for a chance to seduce Robin. Finally, after about a week's visit, her chance came:_

"Hello?" Robin called out to the apparently empty Tower. Everyone (or so it appeared) was gone, leaving Robin all alone for the first time in . . . he could remember how long. Walking through the hall, he happened to pass the guest room where Blackfire was staying, and he heard the sound the sound of a vacuum running.

Robin knocked gently on the door and said, "Blackfire? Is that you?" Not getting an answer, Robin opened the door and found something that he definitely wasn't expecting; namely, Blackfire dressed in latex clothing and rubbing the handle of the vacuum cleaner along her pussy as she pushed it along.

"Hello, Robin," she said in a sultry voice. For a minute, Robin was frozen to the spot. She was wearing a black latex bra, an extremely short, lavender-colored latex skirt that didn't even cover her vagina and butt, purple latex stockings that were held to her skirt by straps, dark purple latex gloves that went from her wrists to her upper elbow (but strangely, did not cover her hands), and was topped off with a pair of black shoes with sexy, black fasteners and stiletto heels made of transparent plastic.

"Uh, um, I-huh, I'll just be going now," stuttered Robin as he attempted to close the door. But just as he did, Blackfire held it open and said, "Robin, there's no need to be embarrassed. So I was masturbating. We all do it." Robin wasn't really paying attention, because his was focused on Blackfire's (and he hated to admit it to himself) _incredible_ body. To him, it seemed that someone had carved it out of some perfect orange marble.

Blackfire noticed that he was checking her out, and with a seductive smile, said, "Come inside, Robin. I put on a much better show when I have an audience." Without giving him any time to reply, she pulled him in by his collar and sat him on the couch. Picking up the vacuum and turning it on, Blackfire began to pleasure herself again, making it into a slow, erotic dance, making sure every now and then to rub her finely-toned ass against Robin's manhood.

Robin was becoming more and more aroused by the second. He loved Starfire, he truly did, but Blackfire was the most sexually arousing creature he could ever had imagined, capable of generating fantasies in him that Star never could. Finally, he began to lose his self-control. The next time Blackfire rubbed her ass against him, he began to stroke it softly.

Sensing her chance, Blackfire dropped the vacuum and sat down next to Robin. Grabbing his head, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Robin began moving downward, kissing along her neck, her chest, and finally reaching her breasts with his lips. Blackfire removed her tight bra, freeing her ample bust, and held Robin's head against it. He began sucking her breasts, making her groan with pleasure.

"Oh, Robin, Oh," Blackfire moaned, "Lick my body!" Robin obeyed, allowing his tongue to slither down her flat stomach, across her curvy hip, and up her shapely left leg, even going so far as to suck on her toes (which only served to further excite her).

Robin then decided to be a little naughty. Positioning himself between her legs, he stuck his tongue inside her pretty pussy. As he maneuvered the slippery organ back and forth, in and out, Blackfire gently caressed his hair while screaming out his name. Finally, she decided that Robin had done enough, and now it was her turn.

Allowing Robin just enough time to stand and hurry out of his clothes, Blackfire held him down on the couch and gently stroked his iron-hard erection before finally taking it in her mouth. Now, it was Robin's turn to pant, growl, and moan with pleasure as Blackfire's head bobbed up and down, her tongue expertly massaging his dick. But just before he came, she stopped.

"What's - what's wrong, Blackfire?" panted Robin, slightly annoyed and desperate for orgasm. "Nothing's wrong," she replied in a sexy contralto, "I just think we've had enough foreplay." With that, she opened his legs wide, flied above him, and eased herself down onto his waiting member.

Both became instantly short of breath as Robin penetrated her. Robin began thrusting his lower abdomen upward, as Black moved up and down against the grain, increasing the sexual pleasure for both of them. After doing this for a while, she jumped off of him and situated herself on her hands and knees on the other side of the couch, her rear facing Robin. Getting the idea, he shoved himself inside her tight anal hole and began anew.

Finally, Blackfire panted, "Let's finish this, Robin. I want to feel you cum inside me." Rolling over and opening her legs, Blackfire positioned Robin on top of her as he placed himself inside her pussy once more. Blackfire grinded her hips vigorously as Robin pounded harder and harder. Finally, they both came to orgasm at the same and came hard, screaming each others' names with almost-unbearable ecstacy.

Their wet, warm love oozed from between Blackfire's legs as they allowed the post-orgasmic haze to fill their minds. Sitting up, Robin allowed Blackfire to slowly lick their fluids off his member before laying his head on her breasts and they both fell into a deep sleep, spooning each other.

When Robin awoke the next day (Blackfire had placed him in his own room), he realized the full consequences of what he had done. The other Titans had returned only hours ago from some sort cheese festival that Cyborg had dragged them to. They didn't bother to invite Robin because he was lactose intolerant, or Blackfire because she claimed to have been too tired from her long trip.

* * *

_**(A/N: This is, perhaps, the best lemon I've ever written. Please Review.)**_

TO BE CONCLUDED.


	3. The Absolution

Chapter 3

_**(A/N: By now, I've given up on the hope that this would be as popular a fic as **__**Termination**__** and Love in the **__**Land of the Rising Sun**__**. I officially dedicate this last chapter to my only two reviewers, HaroldOnTheRocks and WaffleLuver7520.)**_

* * *

Robin told his story as dispassionately as he could. It took him less than an hour, but to Starfire, it seemed to take years, listening to the story of her boyfriend's sexual escapade with her sister. Finally, when he finished, he got down on his knees and said, "I've no right to beg your forgiveness, but I love you with all my heart, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to set things right and fix our relationship." 

Starfire did not initially reply. Finally, she knelt down to Robin's level and held up his chin with her hands.

"Are you truly sorry, Robin?" she asked.

"Yes," said Robin soberly and without hesitation.

"And do you swear that you will never again so much as look at another woman as if to have her instead, or besides?"

"I swear by everything I believe in."

Then," said Starfire, "I forgive you." Robin's heart fluttered with elation and a wide grin spread across his lips. He and Starfire embraced like lovers and melted against each other. Starfire felt herself become light-headed as she removed Robin's shirt for him.

A minute later, their clothes were off and they were making love right there in the living room by the glow of the firelight. Robin had felt sexual pleasure before, but this was much more beautiful. When he and Star called out each others' names, there was true love and passion in their voices. And when it was long over, and Starfire cried in his arms, he was not ashamed to cry with her.

Robin and Starfire were truly together now, and nothing would ever tear them apart.

* * *

_**(A/N: I know it's not very long, but quality is more important than quantity. Please review.)**_

THE END.


End file.
